


My way or the highway

by Windfighter



Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Steve's been captured by a mindcontrolled Bucky. He's been taken to a helicopter, his life threatened. It's not Bucky's fault and Steve has to figure out a way to get away without hurting his friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953583
Kudos: 4





	My way or the highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whumptober day 3
> 
> Prompts: My way or the highway / Manhandled / Forced to their knees / Held at gunpoint
> 
> I was seriously uninspired for this day and I had no idea how to use the prompt ("My way or the highway/Manhandled/forced to their knees/held at gunpoint) but then suddenly inspiration struck and we got this tiny story out!

The nozzle of the gun pressed against the back of Steve's head. He had been forced to his knees, unable to fight back with all of his powers. His arms were held in a tight grip behind his back and he stared at the ground far below. The floor of the helicopter was hard under his knees, blood trickled along the side of his face, all of his body was hurting and he welcomed the pain.

”It doesn't have to end this way, Buck”, he said.

Bucky took an even tighter grip around his arms, he could tell one of his shoulders was dangerously close to popping out of its socket and he winced.

”You can fight it. I know you, you're stronger than this!”

Bucky didn't answer. His silence was more painful than any of his punches, more painful than any of the wounds he had given Steve already. The nuzzle pressed harder, forced his head out of the open door. New York spread out under them, cars and people going about their daily life, unaware that their hero was in peril above them.

”Why are you doing this?”

A soft click from the gun was all the answer he recieved. The safety off and he was at the mercy of Bucky's trigger-finger, at the mercy of the Winter Soldier. Because this wasn't his Bucky, this was the Bucky captured and controlled by Hydra, controlled by someone who had found the secret words to force the Soldier back out again. Steve could pull away, could fight back, he was strong enough, but he would hurt Bucky if he tried and he couldn't do that.

”My way”, Bucky said and the gun shifted slightly, moved to an angle that would blow as much of Steve's brain out as possible, ”or the highway.”

Something red and gold caught Steve's eyes below them. He only had one chance, one shot, one second. He twisted in the grip, moved away from the gun. His shoulder popped, pulled out of its socket, but he had to ignore the pain. He turned around, his feet over the edge of the helicopter's floor. Bucky reached to grab him again, moved the gun to get a shot off. Anger flared through Steve, anger at the situation, at what they had forced Bucky to do, at the people who had captured his friend.

”The highway, asshole.”

Steve leaned back, the gun went off, the bullet just gracing Steve's cheek, and then Steve was falling. The helicopter got smaller against the sky and Steve questioned if he had done the right thing, promised himself that he would find Bucky again, that he would save his friend. The ground got closer and Steve closed his eyes, prepared for the pain.

Metal wrapped around him and he shifted, the armor following his every move, allowed him to take control over it.

”It's good to have you back, Captain”, Jarvis' voice spoke out. ”Medical has been alerted to your situation and the group is waiting on the helipad.”

Steve looked towards the helicopter, wanted nothing more than to chase after it. He knew the others would understand, knew Jarvis would tell them where he was going. He took a shaky breath.

”Alright, let's head home and regroup.”

He turned towards the tower, fired the repulsors and shot off, glad that Tony had taught him how to use the armor just for situations like this. He wouldn't stay still for long. He'd tell the group what had happened, allow Bruce to treat his injuries and then, with the support of his new friends, he would save Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> They find Bucky in a bunker in Siberia, save him and then everyone lives happily ever after (or at least until the next time something Bad happens)  
> THE END


End file.
